disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Junior Classic Theater (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 21, Disney Junior Classic Theater. Transcript #1 Narrator: 'Disney Junior Classic Theater. 'Greg: 'Welcome to our show’s first ever Classic Theater! 'Bunga (continues for Greg): With the first six timeless tales told as never heard before. Greg: '''Hello! I’m Greg. '''Bunga: '''And I’m Bunga. '''Greg: '''And welcome to the Disney Junior Town Theater. Tonight, we bring fables of old— '''Bunga (interrupts Greg’s speech): Old what? Greg: '''Old? They’re just old stories. '''Bunga: '''Why, couldn’t we afford new ones? '''Greg: '''No, I-I mean yes. You see, these are the old stories everyone knows and loves. '''Bunga: '''I don’t know, it seems like a scam. I mean, you buy a new tape and you get old stories everyone's already heard? '''Greg: '''Anyways, our first story is a brand new classic. It’s called “The Four Little Pirates”. Come in! '''Bunga: '''Oh, boy! Oh, boy! Transcript #2 '''Greg (Narrating): '''Well, as you can see, the four little pirates lived happily ever after. The end. (ends the story) Say, I wonder where Bunga went. '''Bunga (arrives with a huge bag of popcorn): Hey. I got the jumbo so we can share. Greg: 'Whoa! I don’t want to eat popcorn in the size of a boulder! '''Bunga: '''Well, in that case, more for me. (starts eating the popcorn) '''Greg: '''You know it’s rude to eat in front of all these people, right? '''Bunga: '''Well, excuse me! I just happen to love popcorn. It’s my second favorite food. '''Greg: '''Let me guess: your first favorite is... '''Both: '''Bugs. '''Greg: '''Well, haven’t you thought about yourself too much? '''Bunga: '''No. Like, what’s that supposed to mean? '''Greg: '''Well I’m glad you’ve asked, because that’s what our next story is about. By the way, could you tell this one? I’m the star! Tootaloo! '''Bunga: '''Well, excuse me, Mr. Brando! (clears his throat) Our next story, ladies and gentlemen, is the story of “The Captain’s New Groove”. (starts narrating) Now, once upon a time, in a faraway island, there was a lizard who gazed in a rather duplicitous interprise. Transcript #3 '''Bunga (Narrating): '''And so, Captain Long John Silver Hook and his island learned that it’s best whether to think for others and follow your heart. As for the frisky pirate trio of kid bandits, they lived happily ever after...while serving eight years in the ship’s dungeon. '''Greg: '''Just eight years?! Hey, it will go by like that. Oh, uh, okay guys, how long has it been so far? '''Cubby: '''Fourty-five hours. '''Izzy: '...Oh. '''Greg: '''Okay, look, here’s the plan: when we get out, I hear this poor man who is so— (Izzy and Cubby get into a fight) Now, now! Take it easy everyone! Let’s not start a fight! Guards! Guards! Get me out of here! I’m not guilty! Whoa! (gets trapped in a fight dust cloud) '''Bunga (Narrating): '''And so, with the trio locked up good and tight, the entire crew celebrated the story of Long John Silver Hook, who truly lived happily ever after. The end. (ends the story) '''Greg: '''Psst...Bunga! '''Bunga: '''Well hello, your thiefly-ness. '''Greg: '''Never mind that! I can’t get these stupid bandit gloves off! You better tell the next story. '''Bunga: '''Don’t worry. I’m on it. Now, ladies and gentlemen, the story of “The Pig Who Cried Croc”. (starts narrating) Once upon a time... (there is a crash in the backstage) Ooh! (tries to narrate again) Once upon a time, there was an orphaned pig who went to audition to find his missing cue— '''Piglet: '''Bunga! '''Bunga: '''Sometimes has a tendency to overreact. Transcript #4 '''Greg: '''Welcome Back. He hope you enjoyed our brief intermission— (sees Bunga with popcorn again) Really? Again with the popcorn? '''Bunga: '''Hey. This is number two on my chart. Plus, this is really cheesy. '''Greg: '''Well, you know, Bunga, too much of anything is not good for everyone. '''Bunga (talks with popcorn in his mouth): What’s that supposed to mean? Greg: '''Well, I’m glad you’ve asked, because the next story is the story of “Professor Midas”—Oh, no! I’m in that one, too! See ya! '''Bunga: '''Don’t worry. I’ve got this. (starts narrating) Now, Once upon a time... long, long, ago, Emperor, Empress, and their son Professor Midas ruled over a kingdom that was never in peace... and always a little short on cash. Transcript #5 '''Bunga (Narrating): '''And so, Emperor, Empress, and Professor Midas, and also the Sil-Vern-Jo used the pizza delivery service to throw fabulous dinner parties for everyone in the entire kingdom. Oh, and peace and money came along with it, and they all lived happily ever after. The end. (ends the story) '''Greg: '''I’m back! '''Bunga: '''Oh, nice work. Now, our next story is about a weird little man who can spin straw into gold. '''Greg: '''Don't tell me you’re playing who I think you’re playing. '''Both: '''The weird little man. '''Bunga: '''And it’s a type casket. May I? '''Greg: '''Be my guest. '''Bunga (starts narrating): Once upon a time in a savannah far away, there lived a sad and lonely lion cub who wanted to find a very young mate to be his queen. Transcript #6 Fuli (guesses): RumpleBungaSkins? Bunga (gasps): That’s not fair! That’s the right answer. (The whole kingdom celebrates with joy.) Greg (Narrating): '''And so, Vandrea guessed the weird little man’s name, and everyone loved happily ever after... except, of course, for RumpleBungaSkins, who had just turned good. (ends the story) Ladies and gentlemen, our last tale is the tragedy tale of tentliness— '''Bunga: '''I’m back! '''Greg: '''Oh, great job. (clears his throat) Our final tale is the story of “The Monkeys and the Shoemaking Tigger”! '''Bunga (chuckles): A story all about monkeys? Cool! Greg: '''No, no, Bunga! Not only all about monkeys, but also about the shoemaking Tigger. '''Bunga: '''Oh, sorry. '''Greg (starts narrating): Now, once upon a time in a land called— Bunga (makes up a place): Jawspraks. Greg: '''Oh, okay. (continues to narrate) In a land called “Jawspraks”, there lived a poor shoemaker and his good-hearted workers and apprentices called “shoe lovers”. Times were bad for the shoemaker, and one sad day, the local banker came around to demand his money by tomorrow. Ending Transcript '''Greg: '''Black sequent jumpsuits?! Bunga, there’s no such thing as black sequent jumpsuits. '''Bunga: '''There are now. (continues to narrate) You see, thanks to the monkeys, the shoemaking Tigger and his apprentices lived happily ever after. (ends the story) '''Greg: '''Yes, but what about the monkeys? Whatever happened to them? '''Bunga (explains): Well, inspired by the black sequent jumpsuits, the monkeys decided to relocate to Las Vegas, and today, they are big stars who play endlessly at the palace to show there’s no day coming merrily. You might even say the monkeys might’ve left shoe business to show business. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 21 transcripts